Are You Nervous?
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Patricia and friends go to see a movie, but when Jerome shows up, who knows what will happen?  PatriciaxJerome FabianxNina Three-Shot!
1. Do I Make You Nervous?

**Patricia's POV**

It all happened so fast. Nina, Amber, and I were going to see a movie together although we thought we saw the guys following us. Fabian went up to Nina and pulled her aside so I couldn't see her anymore. Then Alfie and Jerome came as expected Alfie went and chatted with Amber. During this time Jerome decided to pull me aside.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Jerome asked staring deeply in my eyes.

"No Jerome. Please let me be."

"Patricia, I know you like me because I make you nervous."

"No you don't Jerome, Now goodbye." I said as I tried to walk away he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Nervous now?" He asked.

"No Jerome." Then he hugged me tight and asked again, but again I said no. He also tried holding me in his arms, which I showed now sign of nervousness.

"How about this Patricia Williamson?" Jerome placed his hands on the wall trapping me between himself and the wall and I could feel my heart skip a beat, but when he asked again I stood my ground and said no.

Suddenly I was flipped around and Jerome laid me carefully on the ground before kneeling over me and moving his face towards mine so that our noses touched.

"Jeerrroommee. It's still not wooorrking." I said stuttering.

"Are you sure?" He said as he moved his lips towards mine only a wisp of space between them letting a warm chill flow over my body.

"No." I pulled him down closing any gap between us, lips touching and hearts beating as one.

After he got off of me I agreed to go out with him and we saw Alfie holding his phone laughing at the picture he took. Jerome showed Alfie he didn't care that he took the picture by pushing me against the wall and kissing me passionately. I ran my hands through his hair and he ran his hands up and down my back giving me chills.

It will always be a night to remember.


	2. What Are They Hiding?

**After your many reviews I have decided to make this one of my longer stories.**

**Jerome's POV**

I don't know what happened to me. All I remember was pulling Patricia down to the ground and trapping her there in a kiss. Either way it happened and I can't change it, but why would I want to change it. Now I'm holding hands with her in the movie theater.

"Jerome?" Patricia whispered during the movie.

"Yes Trixie?" I whispered in her ear.

"Does this mean we are together now?" she asked.

"Would you like that?" I asked sweetly.

She shivered and answered yes.

After we left the movie and were back at the house we told the others the good news. Everyone seemed to be happy-especially Nina and Fabian. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I wonder what happened while I was with Patricia…..Suddenly Fabian and Nina left the room off to do, what they specified as "studying", causing the rest of the house to go back to what they were doing.

"Hey Patricia, maybe we could convince the rest of the house to play a game of Kiss or Dare." I stated slyly.

Patricia was stepping so close to me that it caused me to fall on the couch and her "tripping" onto the couch as well.

"How about we play my favorite game?"

"What's that Trixie?" I actually felt a little nervous.

"See how long it takes for the house to notice us."

"I have a better idea Trixie. Come with me."

We kissed once and then I took her to her room. We had started kissing when we walked in and saw a strange sight. Nina was laying on Fabian who oddly enough was shirtless.

"Guuuyyss. It's not what you think." Fabian stuttered.

"Really? It looks like you and your girl are laying in bed together half-naked." I said laughing.

"We'll just give you some privacy." Patricia said as she pulled me out of the room.

"Hey I was wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight since mine is occupied.?"

"Of course." I said sweetly.

That was the first day that I didn't realize the pain of my parents leaving me at this school to rot. I now had a girlfriend, the ONE girlfriend I want.


	3. So Much Love In One Night

**Mara's POV**

I obviously knew that Patricia and Jerome were together and all but I didn't know that when I walked into his room, to get notes back from him, that I would see them cuddling in Jerome's bed. I turned right around and went to go see Mick. It seemed like everyone was together doing something tonight.

When I walked into Mick's room luckily Fabian wasn't there. I bet I know where he was.

"Hey Mick. Hey Babes. What's up?" Mick said.

"I just saw Jerome and Patricia together and Fabian and Nina are in her room and I feel lik-"

The last thing I remember is Mick picking me up and twirling me around before carrying me outside into the night.

Once outside I shouted, "Mick put me down. Come on! We're supposed to be in our rooms."

"What's wrong with a little rebellion?" Mick said as he put me down.

"Look at the stars. They're beautiful."

"Yes they are." Mick said.

"Come on, Let's go back to your room."

Mick gave me a quick peck on the lips and carried me back to his room.

**Fabian's POV**

When I woke up Nina was snuggling against my chest with a smile on her face.

I woke her up quietly and went to go get changed in my room. She waved goodbye as I left.

"Ohhhhh. What's going on in here?" I asked surprisingly.

Mara and Mick woke up suddenly and Mara jumped out of Mick's bed.

"I guess I'll go get ready for school. Later Mick." Mara said.

"Later Babes." He said giving a quick kiss.

"It seems like ever since Jerome and Patricia got together everyone is sick with the love bug." I said putting a fresh shirt on.


End file.
